


This is My Place and This is Your Place

by ShelteredPrincess



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alone Together, Cuddle, DenseLucy?, F/M, Fluff, Nalu - Freeform, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sweet, inn, natsu x lucy, not an oblivious Natsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelteredPrincess/pseuds/ShelteredPrincess
Summary: In an inn, and in a small room, Lucy knows her friend is a dense idiot, that knows no boundaries, she thinks that if she told him to not cross her space he'd listen. She thinks he'll invade her space, but guess who invaded someone's space?
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64
Collections: NALU, Natsu x Lucy, The Nalu Archive





	1. PART 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a multi-chapter of Natsu and Lucy fluff! And a little bit of hotness from the two, I wouldn't call it a smut because the whole love-making thing didn't happen between the two, just a little bit of spicyness :)

"Lucyyy! How...long do w-we have to ride this t-train?" Natsu says as he lays down on his seat, feeling nauseous because of his motion sickness.

Lucy looks at Natsu who's only sitting opposite from her and goes back to what she was doing, but Natsu keeps on groaning, so the only thing that she can do is to reassure her friend.

"We'll be at our destination in just an hour, Natsu, don't worry!" Lucy said as she back and forth reads the job request form and the book she got from the guild's library room that might help them in their job.

Natsu keeps on complaining while he's gagging, and Lucy wonders why Natsu can't keep his mouth shut when he's already not feeling well.

Lucy sighed as she kept on hearing and sensing Natsu's distress. She puts the job request form and book in her bag, and she moves next to Natsu and lifts his head, and she lets his head rest on her lap. "I know one hour is just short but when you're suffering one hour feels like a year." Lucy said as she felt a blush on her cheeks.

"T-Thank you, L-Lushi! Blargh!" Natsu gagged.

"Don't say my name if you're just going to gag!" Lucy was annoyed at how Natsu said her name, but she still smiled.

Lucy stared at her companion, she just didn't know how she ended up being alone with her salmon-haired friend—oh wait, Happy ditched them! They were about to go to the train station when there's a man dressed in a fish mascot distributing fliers, and of course the cat can't take his eyes off that mascot, and the man in the mascot noticed Happy staring at him, he then gave a flier to Happy. Then, Happy who's obsessed with fish, invited them to go with him to the new fish buffet restaurant in Magnolia. Lucy, knowing that her rent is due in like two days, can't accept Happy's invitation, but she's expecting Natsu to also ditch her, because after all we're talking about food here. She was surprised that Natsu declined Happy's offer, and went together with her. Lucy just hopes that Happy has money to pay for the meal he'll have in that restaurant.

Lucy looks at the window watching the view of the rice fields and trees disappearing from her view, and it's funny how she only gets a few alone time with Natsu, because usually they always have Happy as their company, and if there's Happy, there's Natsu. It's like you can't separate the two from each other, almost like these two are soul mates. Lucy chuckles at that thought.

Well, they're partners right? Lucy thought.

While Lucy's deep in her thought she didn't notice that she's stroking Natsu's hair, and when she looked down, she stopped herself, but Natsu grabbed her hand and said, "k-keep on doing that, Lucy."

Lucy complied, she thought that maybe it's helping her friend ease his discomfort from traveling.

After an hour, they arrived at their destination, and Lucy woke Natsu up, and they gathered their stuff, and went to their client. The client's place isn't really that far from the train station, it only took them almost an hour to get there by walking.

* * *

The job that they went on only took seven hours to complete, and Lucy thanked God because Natsu didn't destroy any stuff while doing their job. It's already ten in the evening by the time they arrive again at their client's place, to let her know that they finished the job. After the client gave them their reward, the client offered them dinner, and the two gladly accepted the offer.

It was quarter to eleven when they finished their dinner at the client's place, the two bid goodbye and said thank you their client, and soon after they got out of the client's gate Lucy stretched her arms and sighed, satisfied with the job they just did, "This client sure is nice, right Natsu? She even gave us dinner."

"Yeah, but her food isn't spicy enough, I was really expecting it to be really spicy, when she said she made a spicy curry. We didn't even encounter some action along the way!" Natsu huffed in disappointment.

"Hush, Natsu! It's too spicy for me, but it still tastes great!" Lucy paused and looked at her friend, and smiled teasingly, "well, at least you didn't break some stuff, right?"

The two of them walked for a while, when both of them realized that they have nowhere to sleep.

"Lucy, you think we can sleep in the forest for the night?" Natsu suggested.

"Natsu, we're in the middle of the city, finding a forest here will take us like five hours, and by that time the first train to Magnolia will arrive, and we wouldn't have the time to sleep." Lucy replied as she looks around for an inn to stay at.

"Well, we could sleep on the train, though it wouldn't be too comfortable for me, given that I have motion sickness." Natsu's face paled at the thought of sleeping in the train.

"Natsu, what if both of us didn't wake up on time to get off the train? Knowing that both of us are tired from the mission. I'll find us an inn, or hotel." Lucy then started to look for an inn, or a hotel to stay at, but unfortunately all of them are fully booked.

Before losing hope, there's a small inn Lucy spotted, though the inn may not be as nice as the other inns and hotels, they've seen earlier, she thought that she shouldn't be choosy when it comes to this.

When they entered the inn they were welcomed with the scent of lavenders, and a middle-aged woman standing behind the desk, who Lucy assumed was the innkeeper.

"Looking for a room?" The innkeeper asked the two with a warm smile.

"Ah, yes! Two single-bedrooms please!" Lucy said as she smiled back to the older woman.

"I'm afraid that we can only offer you one room at this point," the woman smiled apologetically.

Oh, no, Lucy thought. Even though she's been in the same room with Natsu a lot of times, it doesn't change the fact that this is the first time Happy is not with them, and this is the first time her and Natsu will be in the same room alone, plus, Natsu really snores loudly, she's afraid that she won't be having a good night's sleep.

"Don't worry Miss, the available room has a huge bed, and we have extra pillows and blankets." The innkeeper informed Lucy.

Lucy looked at the inn keeper, and she heard the bell from the front door, and she turned to look at it, and she saw a couple who's clinging to each other, Lucy figures that if she doesn't take the room, her and Natsu might be sleeping on the streets for the night. Lucy then turned her head to the innkeeper and said, "We'll take the room please."

"Okay, Ma'am. I'll just need you to write down your name and your signature, on this paper, so we can record who's coming in and out of our inn." The innkeeper handed her a magic paper that she usually finds in inns or hotels in Fiore to validate that they will pay the bill that they've used in hotels.

After writing her name and signing the paper, it glowed for a moment, and she gave the pen and the paper back to the innkeeper. The innkeeper turned her back to them to get the key, and after getting the key, the innkeeper handed them the key and smiled, "Ma'am, Sir, that's the key for your room, and just take the stairs from your right, and turn left and you can see from that hallway your designated room. Don't worry the extra pillows and blankets are already in the room. Enjoy your stay!" The innkeeper smiled, warmly, and Lucy smiled back, and went on her way, and Natsu just followed her.

* * *

Before opening their room door, Lucy turned to Natsu and said, "Natsu, you'll be sleeping on the couch."

"Eh? Why?" Natsu, being the oblivious type of person, doesn't understand why he has to sleep on the couch.

"Well, because I need space!" Lucy said as she turned her back to Natsu to unlock the door, when she swung the door open she was disappointed that the room is not what she's expecting.

"Oh, I won't be sleeping on the couch tonight! Hehe!" Natsu smirked as he went inside the room and crashed to the only bed that the room has.

Lucy gaped at the sight of the room. The room is small, and she can see that a couch wouldn't fit in it considering the size of the bed, which is queen size. Lucy went inside the room, and closed it, she looked to her right, and found a door, she suspects that that door is for the bathroom. The only thing that is inside of the room aside from the bed and the bathroom, is a desk, a chair, and a closet.

Well, beggars can't be choosers. Lucy thought.

Lucy looked at her friend Natsu, who's enjoying the softness of the bed, and sighed. The room's not even big enough to let a person sleep on the floor. She then sat at the end of the bed, and put her bag down.

"What's up, Lucy?" Natsu looked at Lucy who's been in deep thought for quite a while.

"Nothing." Lucy answered and smiled at Natsu. What she's been worrying about is just nothing, her friend is really oblivious of anything, that even if she runs around naked in front of him, he won't be bothered by it. She's been worrying about being alone with her friend since they entered the inn, when there's really nothing to worry about.

Hmm, maybe I'm close to having my period this month? Lucy thought.

"Oh, who do you want to use the bathroom first, me or you?" Lucy asked Natsu as she was opening her backpack for some bath essentials, and to get her spare clothes, she hoped that the inn had some free stuff in the bathroom.

"You go first, Luce." Natsu said as he buried his face to the soft pillow he got from the bed. "Okay, don't fall asleep yet! I don't want to have someone sleeping next to me who reeks of body odor." Lucy teased.

"Fine, fine! I won't sleep!" Natsu answered, though Lucy didn't manage to see his face because her back was turning away from him.

After a short bath, well a thirty minute bath, Lucy dried herself up and changed to her spare comfortable clothes, which is a fitted T-shirt and short leggings.

"Natsu! It's your turn!" Natsu bolted awake, and went to the bathroom.

Lucy saw the bed and she didn't see any spare pillows and blankets. She thought maybe it's in the closet. She looked in the closet and found two blue blankets, one that is slightly thin and one that is thick. Then she looked at the bed, and it is also covered with a thick blanket, making it the third blanket that they have for the night, well Natsu wouldn't need a blanket because he's like a walking heater, so she thought maybe he won't use it.

Lucy didn't find any spare pillows to separate her space from Natsu's space because there's only two pillows there, she didn't want to go down to ask for extra pillows because she's really tired. With the things that she has now, like the spare blankets, she can divide Natsu's space and her space. She folded the thin blanket into two, and removed the thick blanket and put it temporarily at the desk, and she put the folded blanket on the left side of the bed, and just like that, the blanket covers that half of the bed, like it is made for it to be folded and be used like that.

Right after she arranged the bed, Natsu opened the door from the bathroom, looking fresh in his black T-shirt, jogger pants and of course his scarf, that is wrapped around his forehead instead of his neck.

Natsu raised his left eyebrow, "What's that?"

"Oh, well this is your space," Lucy motioned to the side where the part of the bed is uncovered with the blanked, "and this is my space."

"Eh? What's the point of that?" Natsu asked, still not understanding why Lucy had to put that blanket like it's a boundary or something.

"Well as you can see, I'm a lady—"

"Says who?"

"Me—what the heck Natsu?!"

Natsu cackled at his friend knowing that she's the type of person you want to tease a lot because of how she reacts.

"Ehem!" Lucy cleared her throat, "as I'm saying, I'm a little conservative—"

"Pfft, conservative, my butt." Natsu mumbled while having a wide grin.

"What?" Lucy stared daggers at him. Natsu flinched, he just hoped that Happy didn't ditch him for a fish buffet restaurant so that he won't be scared of Lucy alone.

"—well as you know, ahh, well...just don't ask!" Lucy is now blushing because she doesn't know how to explain it to Natsu, well how will she explain? That she's not really comfortable sleeping beside him, because it's almost like they are dating or like a married couple? For goodness sake, Lucy doesn't even know why she's acting like this when she and Natsu have been naked together when she warmed him up using her body when his body is getting colder and they have no other choice but to use body heat.

"You're not going to use a blanket?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Nah, blankets are for the weak!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Pfft, you used a blanket when you were unconscious before, so who's also weak?"

Lucy then took the blanket that she put at the desk and rolled it and put it in the middle of her and Natsu's space, and while she's doing that Natsu is following her movements.

"Lucy..."

"Yes, Natsu?"

"You're mean!" Natsu said and stuck his tongue out and crawled on his place and turned his back from Lucy.

"Eh? Why am I mean?" Lucy mumbled.

Lucy turned the lights off, and crawled inside the blanket and lay down, and the moment her head touched the pillow, she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Natsu couldn't sleep, and he knows that when he hits the bed, he'll immediately fall asleep. But why is sleeping so hard for him to do tonight?

He lay down on his back, and turned his body to her side, Lucy's back was facing him, and he looked at the makeshift divider she made, and rolled his eyes, and smiled. Although most people think that he's oblivious, he can still read situations like this like a normal person, of course he knows that Lucy is trying to tell him that this is their first time being alone together in a room, without Happy or without their other friends, asking her why, is just an excuse to see how adorable her face was when she's trying to explain something embarrassing.

Natsu stared at her back and his eyes trailed at her golden hair and to the part of her neck that remained uncovered by her hair. He stared at her hair again that grew longer after that one year they've been apart. He wanted to touch it, but afraid that she might wake up, and glare at him for disturbing her sleep. Natsu felt Lucy move, so he immediately closed his eyes, but after like a second or two, he opened it again, and was surprised at what he saw.

Lucy is now facing him, with eyes closed, bangs already on the side of her face, mouth slightly opened, and the moonlight from the window shining on her face, she looks almost like an angel, the complete opposite when she's awake, who's always loud, sometimes shouting and "Lucy kicking" him when he did something unnecessary. Natsu laughed at that thought.

After a couple of minutes, Natsu saw Lucy moving near his space, and she hugged that blanket that separates her space and his space, and Lucy cuddled it as if it's a real person.

Lucy is like twelve or thirteen inches apart from him, but Natsu wants to move closer to her, but still afraid that a sudden movement from him might wake her up, so he stayed still, but still staring at her sleeping face, hoping that she won't wake up while he's gazing at her.

Natsu noticed Lucy's blanket is not covering her upper body. He doesn't want to extend the blanket to her upper body, scared that he might wake her up, but he saw Lucy shivering, even though he doesn't want to move, he forced himself to reach her blanket that's only covering the lower part of her body, and tucked it until Lucy's neck. When Natsu was about to put his hand away, he was surprised at what Lucy did next.

Throwing away the makeshift divider she made, Lucy moved next to Natsu and put her arm on his waist, hugging him like he's a pillow. Natsu's eyes widened and he looked down, only seeing Lucy's head, and having a whiff of the shampoo she used on her hair.

Natsu is going crazy, having Lucy hug him like that while she's sleeping is one of the things he wanted her to do to him, but he can't experience it before because Happy is always in the middle of them.

"Warm..." Natsu heard Lucy mumble in her sleep, and he smiled, then put his arms around her hugging her tightly, he then sniffed, and kissed her head, enjoying the moment he had with Lucy.

"So who's invading the space now?" Natsu muttered, while having a smile on his face, and eventually drifting off to sleep.


	2. PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu hardly got any sleep, because of Lucy, and his patience to Lucy's obliviousness is growing thin, what would happen to Lucy if Natsu's patience got tested? Will something happen between the two of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you'll enjoy this part!

Natsu doesn't know if he's getting any sleep, because every time he'll drift off to sleep, he can either feel Lucy shift a little, or Lucy would mutter something incoherent. Natsu thought that maybe why he can't fall asleep is because his body is trying to remember every little thing of this moment.

He knows that by the time they wake up Lucy will either kick him out of the bed, even if the bed's not hers or she'll just be flustered and wouldn't find any meaning behind it, because their private barrier has long been broken since he and Happy first broke into her house.

Natsu hugged Lucy tightly, and he earned a sigh from the blonde. He knows that his arms are growing numb from that position, but he just wants to savor the moment.

* * *

Lucy's eyes fluttered open, and her eyes were welcomed by the sight of the blue violet sky from the inn's window that indicates that one hour from now the sun will rise. Lucy doesn't know why she woke up early, when she's been tired from a mission they took yesterday.

Lucy blinked as she came to realize that she's laying not on the the other side of the bed, which is her space, but she's laying on Natsu's space, and to top it all Natsu's head is resting on her left upper arm, while her right arm is hugging his neck. The position they have now is like Lucy's hugging a teddy bear with its neck being hugged on. Lucy's having the hard time to breathe because of her close distance with Natsu, well the good thing is that Natsu is not facing her, or else he'll be facing her chest and she thinks that she'll either push him away with a LOT of roughness, or she'll die from a heart attack.

She removed her right arm from his neck, and she lay on her back, and looked at the ceiling. Lucy can almost hear the fast beating of her heart, she can also feel the blush creeping on her face, and some weird thing going on on her stomach. Lucy knows she's not hungry and she knows she doesn't have a heart disease, but having this close proximity with Natsu, even though his face is not facing her side can have this effect on her.

Just when Lucy's about to calm down, she felt Natsu shift, and there he goes, now facing Lucy and he even moved closer to her, his face close to her neck, his arm hugging her, and his leg on her waist, she can almost not breathe.

She can feel Natsu's face getting closer and closer to her neck, and she can feel him breathe on her neck. Lucy bit her lip, she doesn't know how to react with this, do normal people just shrug this closeness off? Do normal people just go with the flow? Do normal people take advantage of this?

 _What am I supposed to do? This is Natsu we're talking about! He doesn't know romance, and he also doesn't know about privacy and space_ , Lucy thought.

"Would you calm down, Lucy, I can hear your heart beat here."

Lucy's eyes widened, and she slowly looked at the guy who's invading her personal space, she can only see the top of his head, and she can only feel the soft wind coming from his nose.

Lucy couldn't take it anymore, using her strength she pushed Natsu away from her and quickly stood up, and she touched her chest, and she felt her heart was going to burst any second because she didn't know that Natsu was awake.

* * *

"W-When did—"

"Ah, when did I wake up? When you moved your arms away from me. I have been drifting in and out of sleep since last night. You really move a lot when you're sleeping, Lucy." Natsu said and yawned and he sat up.

"W-We've been like that for the whole night?" Lucy's blush darkened, Natsu pursed his lips to stop himself from smiling.

"Yeah, you even invaded space that you've given me, and you even threw the makeshift divider you made."

"I-I did that?"

"Yeah, you even said that I'm warm," Natsu paused and looked at Lucy, "I mean if you enjoy it that much why won't you come back here and do it again? I wouldn't mind, since you're so soft and—"

Then Lucy whacked Natsu's head using her hand, "Ow! What was that for?!" Natsu stared at Lucy's face, her face is really red, and he can tell that she's really embarrassed.

"C'mon Lucyyy! There's nothing to be embarrassed about!"

"Embarrassed my butt! You know, you should've moved me back to my space if I was invading yours."

Natsu looked down and mumbled to himself, "But I loved it."

"What did you say, Natsu?"

"Oh, nothing!" Natsu forced a smile on Lucy, and lay down in his own space, and turned his back to his friend.

Natsu frowned, and he's really annoyed at Lucy, is he some kind of virus to be avoided at? She's always setting this barrier between them, that he suddenly grew afraid of what he's supposed to tell her. She's really annoying, that making all the advances he did to her is pointless, trying to also make a move on her using Asuka's command is also pointless! Sticking to her side even if it invades her privacy is pointless! Uprooting a Rainbow Sakura Tree is pointless! Trying to tell her that he has some feelings for her is pointless, that's why instead of telling her the way he feels, he just invited her for that long mission that it took them almost two years to complete. All of it is pointless! He is not the oblivious one! Lucy is!

She thinks she knows about all romantic stuff? She does not! She doesn't know what romantic stuff that he can do, or she just chose to ignore all of it? Either way Natsu's still annoyed at Lucy.

Natsu was disturbed from his thought when he felt shuffling movement behind him, he looked back and saw Lucy folding the thin blanket, that she put on the bed last night to show them that both of them have spaces of their own, Natsu frowned again remembering the so called "space" Lucy invented.

"What's wrong, why are you frowning Natsu?" Lucy's now looking at him with a concerned look, "Are you hungry already?"

Natsu didn't answer, he just looked away from Lucy. He heard Lucy sighed, and he can feel that she's tidying up the room, before they prepare to go.

"Natsu, you can tell me what's wrong."

Natsu still didn't answer Lucy, he just crossed his arms, still being annoyed.

"Natsuuuu—" after hearing his name all he can see is Lucy's face so close from his face.

"C'mon, Natsu! Talk to me!" Natsu avoided Lucy's eyes, and he tried to turn around, but unfortunately, he was stopped by Lucy's hand holding his arm.

"You are not turning your back to me!" Lucy said in a demanding and frustrated tone, "You've been weird since last night, calling me mean, when I didn't even do anything."

Natsu tried to look away, but Lucy put both of her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at her.

 _Well, she couldn't control where I would look right? I'm just going to look everywhere, except her eyes,_ Natsu thought.

Wrong move, instead of looking at something other than his friend, his eyes landed on her lips. Natsu wanted to look away, Natsu wanted to control where he's looking at, but looking at her lips is a bad choice he made. Just like being entranced by a delicious food, he eyed her lips without any hesitation. Pink natural lips, and a tinge of a darker pink on it, it must've been the lipstick she used yesterday, or the lip balm that he almost ate the other day because it smells sweet like a candy. Natsu unintentionally sniffed the air, and he was welcomed by the smell of Lucy's sweet scent, he wanted to pull away, but he's trapped by both of her hands like he's some small animal that's been caught.

Natsu gulped, and said, "Lucy, move back."

"No, not until you tell me what's going on with you."

 _She's so stubborn_ , Natsu thought, as he tries to pull every self control that he has on his body.

"Lucy, move. Please."

"No! I won't, I don't know what I did wrong, so please tell me!" Natsu looked at Lucy's big brown eyes. She looks like she's about to cry.

He doesn't know what to do anymore, he's really frustrated and annoyed from this sudden turn of events, maybe if he hadn't frowned at her or give her the short silent treatment, they would've been in this uncalled moment, but just like a kid, Natsu had that annoying outburst he had a few moments ago, if he only he knows what to do in this moment.

"Lucy, I don't know what to do anymore," Natsu finally said.

Natsu tries to hold every bit of self control that he has, he just wished that Lucy would move back, away from him, and then he'll pretend that he's okay, that he's only hungry that time, or maybe he could reason out that he had a nightmare.

"Then do what you think that you can do now, I don't know wh—"

Just like how fast Lucy invaded his space, Natsu then put both of his hands on Lucy's cheeks and pulled her into a kiss.


	3. PART 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy was really confused on Natsu's behavior when they were in that inn, and she couldn't make any sense of it. When they got back to the guild Natsu's acting the same, and this even confused her more. She decided to go home and on her way home she encountered Erza, and noticing Lucy's mood, Erza dragged her to the celestial mage's apartment to talk about her problem. What would Erza's reaction to Lucy's problem? And would Lucy be oblivious again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Please enjoy the PART 3 of This is My Place and This is Your Place!

Natsu and Lucy travelled to Magnolia in silence. Lucy couldn't look Natsu in the eyes, she doesn't know why she can't, when she's not the one who made a move. There's a lot of things going on in her mind, there's a lot of questions that keeps on popping like a mushroom in her head, she tried to make sense of it, she tried to think what comes into Natsu's mind to do that, and she doesn't know why she kissed Natsu back.

The train stopped and the train attendant announced that they were already in Magnolia, she woke Natsu up, and it's the first time she approached Natsu ever since they kissed. Her friend woke up in an instant, and she's not surprised anymore that her friend was already full of energy after the train stopped.

She tried not to look Natsu in the eyes, and she just continued to walk beside him, while Natsu acted like nothing happened. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows and thought why is Natsu acting like nothing happened between them? Earlier both of them were silent when they were going to the train station of the city, and after his nap from the train he acted like it's nothing. Lucy couldn't make any sense of it, but there's one thing Lucy couldn't understand, why does she feel like her heart could burst into pieces anytime?

* * *

The two arrived at the guild, and Lucy headed to the bar where Mira is wiping the beer mugs Kinana just washed, and she could feel Mira's stare as she sat on the barstool and slumped her head down on the bar table.

"Lucy, what's wrong? Did the mission didn't go well?" Lucy heard Mira asked with a concerned tone in her voice.

"It went well," she said as she rested her right cheek on the bar table.

"What's bothering you then, Lucy?" Lucy knew that she can't tell Mira what just happened between her and Natsu, because Mira will just gush at her and she'll just call the attention of the whole guild and tell them that Lucy and Natsu kissed.

"It's nothing, Mira." Lucy faced Mira and faked a smile, and stood up, "Mira, I'll be going home early."

"Okay, take care." Mira's face tells that she still wants to ask what's going on with Lucy, but with Lucy's look right now the barmaid could tell that she needs to leave the Celestial Spirit mage alone for now.

Lucy left the guild to go home to her apartment, she was thinking of having a nice warm bath, and maybe she'll try to come up with something new to write for the novel she's planning on doing. Lucy planned on writing an adventure novel again, but with a mixed of romance, but she doesn't know how she'll write the romance part, because she hasn't experienced what being in love feels like. Well the only romantic thing that she experienced is being kissed by Natsu, and she doesn't know if she could consider it romantic, because she thought that maybe Natsu did that because of the heat of the moment? Or he's just plain curious? She doesn't know what to think anymore!

"Lucy?" she looked up to the voice that called her, and it's Erza, who's always in her armor.

"Hi, Erza!" Lucy greeted, not noticing that her greeting is different from her usual cheerful greeting.

"What's wrong, Lucy? Did Natsu destroy something again while on your mission?" Erza was about to dash off to the guild to lecture Natsu, but she was stopped by Lucy.

"It's not like that, Erza." Lucy said as she was still holding Erza's arm.

"Then what is it? What's bothering you?" she just averted her gaze from the concerned look of her scarlet-haired friend, and she let go of her arm, as she grabbed her other hand as if to console herself.

"Nothing." She heard her friend sigh, "Lucy, we've been teammates and friends for quite a long time now, I know when you're not okay."

Lucy just continued to look at her shoes, trying to avoid Erza's worried look. Noticing this, Erza grabbed Lucy's hand and said in a calm voice that Erza usually uses when talking to her friends when they are down, "I'm going to share this cake to you at your apartment, and we're going to talk about your problem, okay?"

Lucy just noticed the cake box Erza was holding on her other hand, and thought Erza never shares her cake, unless she wants to cheer someone up. Does she really look bothered by something?

Without waiting for an answer, Erza grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her until they reached Lucy's apartment.

When they got inside Lucy's apartment, Lucy grabbed her saucers and cake knife for Erza's cake, and she made some tea to pair up with the cake.

After she put the tea, saucers, and dessert spoon on her coffee table, Erza didn't waste any time asking Lucy what's wrong.

Lucy just stayed silent for quite awhile, and she sighed and thought that maybe it won't hurt her if she told Erza? And besides Erza's not the gossiping type of girl, she can keep a secret.

Lucy sighed again, for the fifth time already, that she noticed that the slice of cake Erza gave her was already gone. She closed her eyes, and inhaled and exhaled deeply.

She looked at her friend staring at her waiting for her to speak up while munching maybe her third slice of cake. "Okay, let me get this straight, I won't tell my problem to you with the cliche "I have this friend who, bla bla bla", this just happened when we were on the mission, and actually it's the first time me and Natsu were alone in a mission without you, Gray, Wendy, and even Happy who's always there beside Natsu..."

After Lucy told Erza what happened between her and Natsu, Erza had a tinge of red on both of her cheeks, and it disappeared in just a few seconds, and her friend cleared her throat and sipped on her tea and looked at her.

"Lucy, Natsu may not be one of the brightest person you know, but Natsu wouldn't act like that to anybody—"

"that's the point, it's so unlike—" Lucy was about to protest but Erza glared at her. "Let me finish first, Lucy."

"Y-Yes, Ma'am!"

"And Natsu isn't that innocent, so if you think that before he wouldn't do things like almost tearing your shirt off of you because of the heat of the moment, you might've changed your view now that you just experienced that side of him. Besides, he grew in a rowdy guild, he wouldn't be that innocent knowing that there's a lot of perverted adults surrounding him."

Lucy blushed at Erza's statement and she just bit the insides of her cheeks to ease her embarrassment because Erza has to be the one to make her realize that.

"Lucy, if Natsu doesn't like you as more than friends, then he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't just kiss some random girl on the street or in the guild if he doesn't like her as a woman. Listen, I know an outsider's view to Natsu's feelings wouldn't matter to where your relationship is heading to, but isn't obvious Lucy? Is Natsu not too obvious for you?"

Lucy blinked, and confusion can be seen all over her face, she doesn't know where Erza is heading to, that she just managed to say "huh?" to Erza's question.

Erza just sighed at Lucy's response, "Natsu never told us anything about how he feels, but all of the guild members and even some people outside our guild could tell that he has some—I'm not in the right place to tell you that, but Lucy, you need to open your eyes, I don't know if you'll ever return what Natsu has for you, but what he has for you has been there for a long time.

I don't know what will be your next move, after you realize some things, but you need to confront what you've been denying all this time, Lucy, even if it takes a long time. Just not a decade, okay? The two of you are not getting any younger." Erza chuckled at her last statement to lighten the mood a little, and Lucy just gave her friend a small smile.

"Now, Lucy, as you now know, Natsu already made his move, when should be yours?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again! Did you enjoy this part? Please let me know! I would love to hear your comments or suggestions about my story, and I would really appreciate it if you leave KUDOs or REVIEWS/COMMENTS hehe. Have a nice day! And see you on the next chapter!  
> P.S. Do you want to read the "Heat of the Moment" kiss of Natsu and Lucy?


	4. PART 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu's acting strange, Cana noticed it, and in her drunken stupor she still managed to embarrassed the poor dragon slayer who doesn't know if his friend Lucy will ever return the feelings that he has showed to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Please enjoy this short chapter of Natsu's point of view...not really calling it a first person's point of view hahaha but it clearly describes what Natsu's feeling.

Natsu's staring at the food Mira brought on his table for a good thirty minutes, that he's starting to earn concerned and confused looks by his guildmates because of how odd he is behaving right now. Gray tried to approach their out of character friend, and even asked him for a fight, but the ice mage was surprised when Natsu just looked at him for a moment and turned to stare again at his now cold food.

Gray approached Mira who's also looking at Natsu, "What happened to the flame-brain?"

"I don't know, him and Lucy are acting strange since they got back from their mission." Mira said while putting beer mugs on a tray to deliver to some of their guildmates, "I never got the chance to ask Lucy what's wrong because she's so out of it, but I'm certain that it's not about the mission that they took, because she's not stressing about the money by the looks of it." Mirajane said while putting the heavy tray to her right hand carefully.

"Maybe let's just leave them be for now, Gray, I think those two got into an argument." Mira smiled and went on her way to deliver the beer to some of her guildmates.

Gray just nodded and shrugged his shoulders and sat on the barstool to wait for a certain water mage to arrive for their day-out.

* * *

Natsu tried to act normal after waking up from that stupid excuse of a human invention, which is most oftenly called the train. He didn't want Lucy to feel awkward about it, and most importantly he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable with him. Natsu knew that it is his fault for grabbing that opportunity to kiss her, and he couldn't erase the fact that he forced himself to her. Maybe he should've asked for permission to kiss her first? Well, how can Natsu think that he forced himself to Lucy, when she kissed him back and didn't even bother to push him away. Does that mean she likes him too? Natsu shook his head, and thought maybe she wants experience for her new novel? Maybe she wants to make an erotic novel? He shook his head again, and thought that that wouldn't happen because this story isn't about Lucy asking him to let her experience it for her own novel, that's for another fanfiction. Natsu sighed and furrowed his eyebrows more while staring at the food he should've been done eating a while ago.

"And now, you're trying to eat using your eyes? _*hic*_ I'm telling you Natsu, that wouldn't work!" Natsu looked up and saw Cana sitting down on the seat in front of him, while chugging a whole barrel of alcohol.

"What? Have you tried that already?" Natsu asked, not really expecting an answer from his alcoholic friend.

"Yeah... _*hic*,_ didn't work!" Natsu looked weirdly at Cana, and moved away from her with his plate. "tch, mind your own business, Cana." He said and finally grabbed a piece of buffalo chicken legs on his plate to eat.

"Hmmm, yah tell me that, but I don't care, I can mind anyone's business, because I don't care! _*hic*_ " Cana reasoned out while laughing.

Natsu just ignored Cana's drunken reasoning, and took a bite from the chicken legs sloppily, not having his usual appetite.

"You two—you and Lucy, have been acting strange, since you got back." He tried to center his attention to the chicken leg he's eating.

"Hmm, something strange might've happened on that mission, for you to act _strange_ like this..." Cana still isn't stopping despite Natsu ignoring her.

"Happy said that he didn't went with the two of you on that mission _*hic*_ something definitely strange might've happened." Cana smirked emphasizing the word strange again.

Natsu wanted to ignore Cana, but he can't blame himself for having an ear to hear the things that she's saying, that he started to remember the things that happened between him and Lucy. From her sweet scent, the locking of their lips, her flushed face, her sweet voice, her touch...and Natsu's face are starting to heat up, that he almost didn't notice that he's trying to already chew the chicken bone.

"Oh, oh, Natsu is blushing! There may be a _strange_ thing that happened between the two of you, am I right?"

"N-No, there isn't." He muttered.

"Oh, there is! You and Lucy, alone somewhere, maybe in a hotel, in an inn or a forest, and without the supervision of Happy _*hic*,_ there must be!" Natsu's face glowed red, and tried to deny it, but instead of denying it like it never happened, he stuttered, giving away the hint that something _did_ happen between him and Lucy.

"Our Natsu is all grown up! Did you enter fast or slow? Because people say that if you enter fast it'll hurt REAL bad! I might be like this but I haven't experienced IT, but I sure read a _lot_ of dirty novels to prove to you that it hurts! And if you entered slow, I gotta treat you with a lot of booze, 'cuz I'll be winning a bet from Wakaba—"

"Cana, shut up!" Natsu managed to say, while trying not to sink in his own place, and at the same time trying to regain his composure for not everyone to notice his embarrassment.

"Look at you! Blushing like a boy in his preteens!" Cana laughed loudly that earned her a lot of looks from the whole guild. "listen, listen, I don't know if you did it right, but don't let Lucy fake her moan, okay? You gotta hit her g—" then Natsu saw a blushing Erza now trying to drown Cana by pushing the beer mug she got from Mira who's now smiling sheepishly at them.

"Y-You should really keep your thoughts to yourself, Cana." Erza said as she still pushes the beer mug on Cana's mouth.

Cana managed to say yes, in between of drinking from the beer mug Erza just pushed to her face.

Natsu winced as he looked at Cana, and he tried not to look at Erza, because he doesn't want to also anger her, knowing that she's like a demoness hiding in a human body.

He tried to munch his third leg of chicken, when he suddenly heard Erza call his name, "Yes?" he squeaked.

"You shouldn't feel bad about waiting, something worthy as that takes a lot of time." He looked at Erza confused at what she's saying.

"Like you're the one to say that, you keep on bugging Je—" then Erza shoved Cana's face to her barrel of booze.

"You keep yourself behaved and quiet, okay?" and they heard Cana's gurgling sound while her face was still in the barrel.

Natsu shivered, and tried to finish his meal before Erza's wrath would transfer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! Please look forward for the next chapters! Don't forget to leave a KUDOS or if you already left a kudos, I would really appreciate it if you leave a feedback or a comment! :))))   
> see you on the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Please look forward for the following chapter! :)  
> And don't forget to leave a KUDOS and a COMMENT! hehe, have a great day!


End file.
